This invention relates to photographic apparatus operated under the control of electronic circuitry. Electronic circuitry controls operation of the camera, stores data concerning usage of the camera and controls the operation of the automatic electronic flash utilized with the camera.
In photographic systems, electronic circuitry has been utilized in the past to control or assist in the control of certain operating camera functions. Thus, for instance, specialized circuits have been developed for shutter control or for the control of the operation of an electronic flash unit. Such prior art systems have not significantly reduced the amount of labor required to photograph a large number of individual subjects, especially where a record must be made of the order information and other data.
In prior art camera systems, it is necessary to group subjects by order number before any photos are taken. Photos are then taken of an order board to identify the order information for a group of subjects within a class. Additional photos must be taken to record the identification of the class. In prior art cameras, it is also necessary to utilize space between photos to receive "name on" information, such as the signature or typed name of the subject.
The present invention is directed to an improved photographic system wherein substantially all of the camera operations are performed under control of electronic circuitry contained within the camera. To this end, the invention utilizes a camera which can be provided with film loaded in a supply cartridge. The camera is provided with means for placing a photographic image on the film and means for adding additional information to the film adjacent the photographic image. In the preferred embodiment shown, means are provided for adding bar code information on one data track of the film and written information obtained from a data card on another data track of the film, with both data tracks on opposite sides of the film image. Information concerning the utilization of the camera and the number of photographs taken under varying conditions is stored in memory for recall by the photographer. The control circuitry instructs the photographer as to the sequence of operations to be performed and provides display information indicating any malfunctions of the camera system or the failure of the operator to supply required information.
Use of the present camera substantially reduces the labor required of the photographer to record order, class identification, date, photographer identification and other data. As much as a 25% decrease in labor or increase in shooting speed can be accomplished over the prior art systems.
Use of wide format film with binary coded data tracks and "name on" data tracks on both sides of the photo image results in at least a 15% decrease in the amount of film used to shoot photos of a complete school class because the order information need not be photographed from boards, thereby wasting considerable film.
The provision of a rapidly adjustable dual zoom lens system and automatic flash control circuit eliminates the need for frequent f-stop adjustment of the need to group subjects by skin tone.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved camera system utilizing electronic circuitry to assist in the operation of the camera.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system including a control means for assuring that mechanical elements are properly operating before the camera shutter is actuated.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a camera utilizing a keyboard operated remote control for applying data to the camera logic circuitry to operate the camera.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camera system having an improved automatic flash control system for inhibiting operation of the camera when the lighting level at which the automatic flash can be controlled and for utilizing the reflected light level sensed from the photographic subject when illuminated by a fixed flash to add incrementally to the energy discharged through the flashtube to provide a controlled optimal illumination of the flash subject.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a control system including means for placing coded digital information on the film in a bar code representation applied as the film is advanced on a step-by-step basis.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a camera system including means for placing additional photographic images on the film obtained from a written data field on a "name on" control card.
A further object of the invention is to provide a camera system including means for receiving information from either a keyboard or a card reader and converting it within the camera to digital bar code information and applying it to the film.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camera system including means for storing data on the number of exposures remaining on the film supply canister, the number of photographs taken in various data categories, such as photographic print order categories, and other information.
A further object of the invention is to provide a daylight loading camera utilizing a film take-up canister having a cut-off mechanism contained within the canister cover for cutting off the film and sealing the take-up canister whenever the camera door is opened under control of the operator.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camera system utilizing a camera mount means for raising and lowering the camera under control of a control actuator.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a camera utilizing identical coupled zoom lenses for the viewing and camera lenses operated under control of a single control actuator.
The above and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing in the preferred embodiment of the invention a camera and control electronics for controlling the various operations of the camera in accordance with information stored in the control electronics.